


Dating Advice

by Castiel_in_Drag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Being an Idiot, Castiel In Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Come Shot, Dating, Dean is Not Amused, Don't take it seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smutty, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_Drag/pseuds/Castiel_in_Drag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a dating advice article lying around the Bunker and decides to try out some of the advice on we-all-know-who [It's Dean].  Awkward fluff ensues leading to love proclamations and smutty times, hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very misogynistic patronising advice, not meant to be taken seriously. Don’t actually believe this crap. 
> 
> Please enjoy this cringe-fest!

Castiel picked up the newspaper mostly out of boredom.  It could be boring in the bunker and kind-of lonely when Dean and Sam retired for the night.  Sometimes Castiel enjoyed the break from the constant bickering and squabbling, even if the words aren’t meant to hurt.  Humans could be _exhausting_.  Castiel just wanted company most of the time.  Someone close by so he didn’t feel quite so alone.  That’s what he missed most about Heaven; the closeness between his brothers and sisters.  He had loved the connection he had felt for all of them. Now he just wished that he had appreciated the feeling when he had had it.  

 

He flicked aimlessly, thinking he could probably just meditate until one of the brothers woke up (probably Sam) until something caught his eye.  _“How To Get Your Guy”_ was the name of the article.  It was a two page spread with an easy to follow spread cheat with scattered hints and facts.  He licked his lips and glanced around himself nervously before beginning to read.  He tried not to feel guilty and he especially did not think of that specific person who he could use this information on.  It’s just harmless research, he told himself.  He still had so much to learn about humans and dating was a very key part. 

 

**_Are you tired of pining hopelessly for that special someone?  Feeling like he’s never going to notice you?  Well, worry no more!  We have the step by step guide to finally getting that special guy with useful hints and top tips along the way.  Find the way to capture your dream man’s heart today!_ **

 

It’s so peppy that it’s hard not to read on.  Castiel found himself being dragged into the piece, memorising each tid-bit.  Was this all really necessary?  Dean and Sam had never put this much work into securing romantic liaisons.  They had both selected partners and simply made their intentions clear.  Perhaps it was a different protocol when you wished to form a solid relationship?

 

**_Hint #3:  Make sure to make plenty of eye contact to let him know you’re interested._ **

 

**_Top Tip:  Don’t get bummed out if you don’t get an immediate reaction.  He may have only acknowledged your efforts subconsciously but don’t give up!  He needs time to adjust._ **

 

This was all very confusing.  Get his attention but don’t look desperate.  Pay attention but don’t ‘go full creeper’, whatever that meant.  Make your intentions clear but don’t appear too eager.  Castiel growled and almost threw his hands up in defeat.  Instead he found himself reading on despite himself.

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Two:  Dress smart.  He doesn’t want to see you in your favourite sweat pants!  Make sure you make an effort and he’ll definitely notice._ **

“Hey! You’re wearing your tie again?” questioned Dean, looking up from his research. 

 

Castiel sat opposite Dean stiffly with his back straight.  He looked more like he did originally before he had joined Team Free Will and was still playing for those winged dick bags.

 

“Yes, Dean.”  His tone was formal as well.  Why was he acting so stiff?  Had Dean done something?  He couldn’t think of anything he had said or done lately that could have offended the angel.  Oh well, maybe it was the angel version of PMS.  He’d probably get over it pretty soon.

 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Six:  Walk by him with your head held high and confidently.  He’ll be sure to notice, especially if you have a bright smile._ **

****

“Feeling alright there, Cas?” asked Sam from across the breakfast table.

 

Castiel nodded, keeping his smile wide as he continued walking through the kitchen into the war room.  Sam looked at his brother who just rolled his eyes and returned to his coffee.  Sam frowned after the angel but quickly dismissed the odd behaviour with a shrug of his shoulders.  Probably just an angel thing. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Seven:  Look approachable!  Don’t fidget with your hair, jewellery or clothes.  Look interested and lean forward when he speaks so he knows you’re paying attention._ **

“Right, so this thing had been-…  _Cas_?” Dean trailed off, glancing at the angel.  “You doing alright, buddy?”

 

Castiel was leaning across the table, starring seemingly transfixed at Dean.  His starring was even more intent than when he was still working for those winged dicks.  He had both of his hands laid flat on top of the table as if to stop fidgeting. 

 

“I am well, Dean; thank you,” spoke Castiel with a sure nod of his head.  “I am very interested in your retelling of this case.  Please continue.”

 

Dean shot a concerned look at Sam who returned with a shrug as if to say _What you gonna do?_   Dean shook his head incredulously but continued the story nonetheless while trying to not feel to pleased that Castiel was paying him so much attention.

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Hint #6:  Running out of things to talk about?  Ask him about his favourite things or ask him about his opinion on something you know he’s enthusiastic about.  Don’t be overly negative in your own opinions and don’t disagree with him too much._ **

“What is your favourite colour, Dean?” asked Castiel from across the library table.

  
Dean flipped to the next page of his book and answered distractedly.  “Blue.” 

 

“What’s your favourite animal?”

 

“German Shepherds.”  


“My favourite are bees but I also like guinea pigs and cats.”

 

“That’s great, Cas,” congratulated Dean, scribbling down a note about the folklore he was reading. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.”  He sounded pleased.

 

“You’re welcome, Cas.”

 

“What is your opinion on the new sugar tax your Government wishes to impose in hopes of combating the rise of obesity in America and how it will affect the manufacture of human desserts like, should we say, _pie_?” asked Castiel, leaning forward.

 

“I-…  don’t have one.”  Dean, slightly flabbergasted, glanced up from his book.  “Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Cas?”

 

“Yes, Dean.  I think I shall retire to my room now.”  Castiel stood and nodded once in affirmation before striding out of the room.  Dean stared after the angel in shock.  What the hell just happened?

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Ten: Find common interests such as music or rock climbing.  Help him associate the things he loves with you!_ **

“I enjoy listening to music also, Dean,” spoke Castiel from shotgun.

 

Dean glanced across at his friend then back at the road.  “Good, Cas.”

 

“I also enjoy your driving, Dean.”

 

“That’s good, Cas.”

 

“You’re very skilled, Dean.”

 

“Thanks, Cas.  I have been driving since I was sixteen.”

 

Suddenly Dean realised that Cas had migrated nearer him.  They were so close that Cas was almost flush against the right side of his body.  Then Cas reached over and placed his hand on Dean’s knee, very close to a very sensitive place.  Dean spent the rest of the drive concentrating on breathing slowly while methodically running through his most gruesome monster kills so he didn’t get a hard on. 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Sixteen: Let him know you enjoy his company!  If he knows that you like having him there, he’ll approach him more often._ **

****

Dean was working under the hood of baby when Castiel suddenly appeared at his side.  Dean didn’t even start, having grown used to the angel’s quiet entrances.  He waited for the angel to say something but he didn’t.

 

“Everything okay, Cas?” asked Dean, glancing up from his work.

 

The angel was standing close, watching Dean closely.  “Of course, Dean.”

 

Dean waited for him to continue but the angel just returned his gaze.  “Is there something you need help with?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Does Sam need me for something?” tried Dean again.

 

“No.”

 

He was rapidly losing patience.  “So why are you out here, Castiel?”

 

Castiel stayed silent so long that Dean was about to repeat the question.  “I enjoy our time together, Dean.  I enjoy your company.”

 

“…  Thanks?” said Dean uncertainly.  "Eh, I enjoy your company too, Cas." Castiel smiled and nodded to himself before disappearing.  Dean stared at the space previously occupied by the angel incredulously.  What the hell was happening?

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

 

**_Step Thirteen:  Show him what makes you special and why you should be the one!  Let him know what you love to do for fun and chat about your fun quirks.  Don’t dominate the conversation with them though!_ **

“So you see, Dean, bees really are quite wonderful creatures and that’s why I love watching them.”  Castiel looked expectantly at his friend with a hopeful smile.

 

Dean just nodded and stood up, shaking out any cramps from his limbs.  “That’s really cool, Cas.  I’m going to hit the sack now.  See you in the morning.”

 

The sarcastic tone went completely over the angel’s head.  Instead Castiel’s smile turned up to full wattage and turned away, missing the odd look his friend shot him as he escaped the room.  Dean was interested in his interests.  He hoped he hadn’t dominated the conversation too much though.  Bees were just so interesting!  Perhaps Dean would appreciate some natural honey tomorrow for breakfast?

 

 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**Top Tip:  Stay positive.  Guys like girls who feel good about themselves and look happy.  No-one wants to date a Debbie Downer!**

This one was a hard one.  How to let Dean see he was positive about life and his situation.  He tried laughing at Dean’s jokes to show how carefree he was but he always laughed in the wrong places.  He had tried discussing his outlook on life and Dean had cut him off with a simple ‘no chick-flick moments’, whatever that meant.  He thought back over the last few days and could pinpoint perhaps one example where he had shown Dean he was a happy person.

 

Castiel had been watching television, a thrilling documentary on all of his Father’s creations, when Dean flopped down on the couch beside him.  After a few beats, Dean declared the programme boring.  He made a grab for the remote control which Castiel had quickly moved out of the Hunter’s reach.  Dean had taken this movement as a challenge and preceded to crawl over Castiel in order to obtain said object.  In doing so, he unwittingly stumbled upon a secret even Castiel hadn’t known about.

 

“Come on, Cas!  I bet there’s a cool shark documentary we can watch!” cried Dean, struggling to reach the object of his desires. His hands moved brushed past Castiel’s neck, causing the angel to let out a high-pitched giggle that was at odds with Castiel's usual growl and to begin to squirm.  The both froze suddenly as both their eyes widened comically in shock, although Dean's stare soon became sharp and calculating.

 

“Cas?  Are you… _ticklish_?”

 

Castiel looked at Dean with wide fearful eyes.  “… _No_.”

 

“I think you are…”

 

“Well, I’m not so…”

 

“Are you sure…?”

 

“Of course, Dean, I know my own vessel.”

 

“So you won’t mind if I do this!” Dean launched himself at his friend.  What followed was a half hour of exquisite torture involving hysterical laughter and inappropriate touching.  The only thing that stopped the onslaught was the exclamation of Sam as he entered the room and took in the sight of his brother straddling the angel, tickling him merciless while said angel squirmed and bucked wildly beneath him. 

 

Castiel was sure that that event should count as proof of what a positive un-Debbie-Downer he was!  He hadn’t even held a grudge against the elder hunter.  Although he was careful to never allow Dean access to the places on his body which were firmly established as no-go areas. The memory still made him blush furiously when he thought about how close Dean had been to him. 

 

 ^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Hint #7:  Make sure to compliment him!  Men love to hear how great they are so make sure you let him know that you’ve noticed!_ **

“Dean,” greeted Castiel, appearing by Dean’s side.  “I believe you killed that vampire very efficiently.  There was very minimal blood splatter.  Well done.”

 

“…  Thanks?” said Dean questioningly.  Castiel nodded in acknowledgement then disappeared.  Dean shook his head in wonder before returning to washing the blood out of his favourite jeans. 

****

 ^~^~^~^~^~^~^

 

**_Step Eighteen:  Don’t be afraid to touch him!  Don’t be overly friendly but the odd touch such as a hand on his arm or knee while be sure to show him you’re interested._ **

Now people may call Dean oblivious but even he was beginning to notice Castiel’s odd behaviour.   When they went out to diners for a change from Bunker food, Castiel would brush his thigh up against Dean’s under the table.  Their hands brushed as they reached for the same lore books.  Castiel always greeted Dean with a small touch on his shoulder or back.  Occasionally Dean felt Castiel just rest his hand on the small of his back as he passed him.

 

 Did Castiel understand his actions?  He was an angel after all!  He had trouble grasping simple human norms and wasn’t exactly a role model for a well socialised and adapted individual.  Did he understand how his actions would affect Dean?  Angels weren’t supposed to have a sexual drive, _right_? As an angel, he really shouldn’t be able to affect Dean’s libido as much as he did.  It was beginning to get out of hand, in Dean’s opinion.  He was jacking off in the showers nearly every morning now.  He’d wake up sweaty with just the faint memory of Castiel in his dreams.  Something had to be done about this angel before Dean did something crazy like admit his feeling for him.

 

^~^~^~^~^~^

 

Dean knocked quietly on his brother’s door, not waiting for his brother’s assent before slipping hurriedly inside.  He sat down on the edge of the bed, wringing his hands and avoiding his brother’s gaze.

 

“Dude!” complained Sam.  “What if I was getting changed?  Knock first.”

 

“Man, what haven’t we seen of each other living in motel’s all our lives?” pointed out Dean with a roll of his eyes.  “I needed to ask you something.” Sam waited somewhat patiently while his older brother tried to gather his words. 

 

“…And?  Are you going to ask?” sighed Sam exasperatedly, moving the laptop he was working on off his lap and onto the bed side him. Probably doing even more research, thought Dean accusingly, what a nerd. 

 

“Has-…  Have you noticed Cas acting weird lately?”  Sam exasperation melted away as he thought back over the past few days.

 

“Weird how?” asked Sam carefully, sitting up.

 

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Dean, carding his hands through his hair.  “ _Weird_.  He keeps starring, way more than usually.  He asked me what my favourite colour was yesterday and keeps cornering me to talk about bees.”

 

“Maybe it’s a weird angel-courtship thing?” guessed Sam, allowing his brother to hit him in the shoulder.  “Okay, okay, I deserved that.”

 

“I’m serious, Sam.  He’s been so weird lately,” whispered Dean, glancing fervently at the door.  “I don’t know what’s going on!”

 

“Have you talked to him about it?” asked Sam then rolled his eyes.  “No, of course not.  This is the famous emotionally-stunted Dean Winchester we’re talking about.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

"I still think that there's going on,"  Dean said, standing up.  "And I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

 

"Good luck," said Sam sarcastically, already replacing his headphones as his brother exited his room.  He pushed any and all thoughts of the oddities in his brother and Castiel's relationship out of his mind, instead focusing on the online RPG in front of him.  "Come on, just one more hit and I can collect the Purple-Stone sword!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now both Dean and Castiel are frustrated but for very different reasons. Dean comes up with a plan to sort this shit out and it sort of back fires but wonderfully so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha so this chapter has been long awaited and I've to be honest, I have had this written for a while now but I wanted to write some smutty times for it but I just wasn't able to muster the will to do it. So I separated the resolution from the smut which will follow in chapter 3.

Castiel frowned unhappily at the ceiling above his bed, thinking of Dean.  None of that article’s advice was working!  Dean was no closer to being his.  Every time Castiel attempted to follow the “simple” and “easy-to-follow” advice, Dean would just give him at most a curious stare before _dismissing_ him.  Perhaps Castel was not following the advice correctly.  He considered briefly consulting Sam for his thoughts on the matter but decided against the idea.  By no stretch of his imagination did he think that Dean would react well to discovering his brother being privy to such intimate feelings before him.

 

How was it this difficult to woo a human?  Why did they have to be so complex?  Castiel felt like throwing his hands up and calling it a day.  It was beyond frustrating.  Perhaps Dean would never feel anything romantic for him _ever_.  He had talked to Dean about his interests as well as Dean’s.  He had shown support for Dean’s skills. He had even tried to put an effort into his appearance.  Maybe it was just hopeless.  What was he even doing wrong?  He had tried everything that stupid article had suggested.  Stupid oblivious humans. 

 

Stupid Dean and his stupid perfect face.  For a moment Castiel allowed himself to curse every meeting him.  Castiel could see his father’s hand in each artfully placed freckle and in every vibrant hue in his green eyes.  There was no detail forgotten or rushed. 

 

But if the hunter was beautiful on the outside, it was nothing compared to his inner glory.  He was an oxymoron of bravado and low self-esteem, courage and fear, affability and loneliness.  Castiel had never seen such a stunning soul; the damage it had sustained over the years simply attesting to its strength and beauty.  Dean claimed to have given up faith but deep within Castiel could see the hope that lingered there.

 

 Yes, Dean Winchester was perfection on bow legs and Castiel wanted to treasure every inch of him, body and soul.

 

At that exact moment, Castiel’s phone buzzed on the bed-side locker by his head.  He stared at it curiously.  Who could be texting him?  Both Dean and Sam were just rooms away and no-one else would know this new number.  He snatched it up and gasped.  On the tiny electric screen, clear as sunlight peeking around a dark rain cloud, the tiny name DEAN shone proudly.  Castiel hurriedly opened the message and devoured the words. 

 

**HEY CAS IN DUNGEON WITH SURPRIZE 4 U.  COME SEE ;)**

 

Castiel’s heart thundered.  He was not completely inept at human interactions; he would be the first to admit he could get rather befuddled at times.  However this changed _everything_.  Perhaps Dean had finally realised his feelings for him.  Castiel would arrive and Dean would tell him how he felt.  Castiel would reciprocate and maybe they would even share a _kiss_. 

 

Kissing wasn’t something that had aroused in Castiel any great interest before he had pulled Dean Winchester from Perdition.  Now the desire to experience such a uniquely human concept struck him whenever he stared at Dean’s soft plush lips. Maybe Dean would even like to take things further and he would-…  Castiel cut those thoughts off before they could take root.  One thing at a time.  First Castiel needed to secure Dean’s affections. 

 

                                                                                ^~^~^~^~^~^

Dean waited until Castiel reached the centre of the room before throwing down the match.  All around Castiel a circle of holy-fire erupted.  Castiel’s face went through a number of emotions: confusion, panic, dread, anger before closing off completely as his eyes found Dean. 

 

“Hello, Dean,” he said.  “Will you kindly release me from this circle?”

 

“Not until you tell what’s wrong with you, Cas!” shouted Dean, edging closer. 

 

Castiel watched as the hunter pulled up a chair in front of him.  “I’m sure that I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Castiel maintained a cool façade but internally he was panicking.  No no no no no _no_.  This couldn’t be happening!  Had Castiel been more obvious than he had planned?  This was decidedly _not_ how Dean was supposed to react at all!  Of course, Castiel had considered that Dean may not reciprocate his feelings or react badly but not once, even in his worst imaginings did he think Dean would _trap_ him.  He had imagined embarrassment followed by awkwardness and perhaps a lessening in their friendship and _why did he ever think this was a good idea_!

 

“I think you do, Cas,” argued Dean, oblivious to Castiel’s inner warring. 

 

“I don’t.”

 

“You do.”

 

“I _don’t_!”

 

“You _do_!”

 

“Hey guys-…” spoke Sam, walking around the corner before pulling up short.  “What are you doing?”

 

“ _Nothing_!” Both Dean and Castiel yelled out in frustration.

 

“O-okay,” said Sam, his eyebrows drawing together. “I’ll just leave you to it then.”    He promptly turned away from the pair and walked away.  Yep, he was definitely not gonna get involved in _that_ lover’s tryst.  No way, no siree.  He would hide in his room with sound-cancelling earphones and probably avoid their company for the rest of the evening.  Sounded like a plan.

 

Dean stared at Castiel who returned the favour stonily.  Why couldn’t Castiel just tell him the truth?  He didn’t understand it. What was Castiel’s motivations?  Where were all these feelings and actions coming from?  Ugh, stupid angels and their cryptic feelings. 

 

“Look, Castiel, something is obviously up so why can’t you just tell me? Come on dude I thought we were friends.  Just be honest with me!”

 

Castiel’s stony expression slipped, momentarily exposing his inner turmoil.  Guilt flickered across his angelic features.  “…  I know, Dean.  If you would release me from this circle, I can explain my actions.”

 

Dean stared at his friend before relenting.  He picked up the nearby fire extinguisher and sprayed a modicum of foam on the grease fire.  The moment the circle was broken, all the flames disappeared, leaving them both in relative darkness besides the soft glow from the lights out in the hallway.

 

“So, what is it, Castiel?  Is it a witch’s curse or some angel thing or what?” asked Dean, sweeping a hand through his hair.  “Cause I can’t think of one good reason for this craziness.”

 

“I- Dean, I apologise for- I mean, well- you see-…”  Castiel spluttered before turning and sprinting out of the room, trench coat flapping in the air behind him.

 

Dean stared in shock at the space previously occupied by the guilty-looking angel.  “ _Son of a bitch!_ ”

 

                                                                                ^~^~^~^~^~^

Castiel had been hiding in his room for an hour when Dean flung open his door and marched in.  Castiel looked up wide-eyed for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights before noting Dean’s dishevelled appearance and haggard expression.  Dean gave him a hard look before slamming the door and collapsing backwards onto the foot of Castiel’s bed. 

 

“I don’t know what the hell is up with you but please don’t do that ever again,” he ground out, giving Castiel a hard look.

 

Castiel gave a slight nod of his head and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders, waiting for accusations and Dean’s rage to fly loose but it never happened.  Dean just sighed tiredly and threw an arm over his eyes.  Slowly Castiel relaxed in his friend’s presence.  He moulded his expression into something he hoped expressed his genuine contrite feelings. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” he said softly.

 

“It’s okay, Cas, just-…”  Dean exhaled.  “Can you please tell me what’s going on with you?  Please?  I can’t help if I don’t know how.  And I want to, Cas, I really want to help but I can’t if you don’t let me in.  So please, just be honest with me?  Is it something I’ve done or…?  Tell me how to fix this, Cas.  You and Sammy are my best friends and I don’t know what I’d do without-…”

 

Dean trailed off and turned away to study the ceiling instead, blinking hard.  Castiel felt like whimpering.  He had caused his friend to feel like this.  He had caused this pain.  This was his fault and it was up to him to fix it. 

 

“Dean, it’s not your fault.  It was not my intention to cause these feelings of inadequacy or self-blame and I apologise for the misunderstanding but you see, what I really wanted was to-…” _capture your heart like you captured mine_.  “But you must have noticed that I-…” _stare at you and linger when we touch and laugh at all your jokes, even the ones I don’t understand_.  “And I’ve never, not in mine thousands of years on my father’s creation ever thought-…” _that I would feel more alive than how I do when you smile at me or gently tease me_.  “And I’ve never been so-…” _frustrated and annoyed and happy and pleased and in love_.  “So you must understand…” _that those feelings are not easy for a millennial old being to learn in such a sort time but that I wouldn’t change one minute of it.”_

 

Castiel’s voice finally completely cut off.  All those words and professions of love but he couldn’t say them aloud.  The fear of rejection and of losing even just the fragile friendship between them choked off his ability to speak and breathe, leaving him spluttering incoherently.  He stared down at his hands, playing with a loose thread. 

 

“Cas, what are you not saying?” asked Dean in a thick voice while Castiel resolutely refused to meet his eye.  “Are you- I mean, do you want us to be… _more_?”

 

Suddenly Castiel’s heart plummeted; he could feel his fears being realised before his very eyes.  Dean was going to laugh at him or worse, he was going to pity him and try let him down easy.  Castiel didn’t want Dean’s pity, he wanted his heart.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen.  But you’re just so _charming_ and friendly and your heart is so big and you’re soul is so beautiful and I’ve loved you from the very moment I rebuilt you when I pulled you from Hell and please don’t give me your pity.  Anything but that.  I’ll go, Dean.  You won’t have to see me again. Please believe me, Dean, I’m _so_ sorry.  You _have_ to believe me I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable and please don’t hate me because I don’t want to lose what we have, even though I’m pretty sure I’ve already ruined it and could we just forget all about this?  I would rather have just a little of you than none so please don’t say you don’t ever want to see me again because I- _Mmmf_!”

 

Suddenly Dean’s hand was on his mouth, cutting off Castiel emotional pleading.  Rather belatedly, Castiel realised he was crying.  He lifted his watery baby blues to gaze at Dean and was surprized to see amusement and fondness in his eyes, not anger or pity.  Castiel knocked Dean’s hand away.  This was worse.  Dean was _laughing_ at him.  Forget pity, this was worse.  Castiel curled up into a protective ball, tugging his blanket even tighter and glared at the hunter.

 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he croaked, angrily swiping at his eyes.

 

Dean’s gaze softened further.  He tentatively leaned in and cupped Castiel’s face.  “I’m not laughing at you.  I‘m laughing at myself for not seeing it.  I thought you were cursed or dying or something!”  Dean face dropped.  “I was seriously afraid I was going to lose you there for a while.”

 

Castiel bit his lip and looked down.  “I’m sorry for causing you worry.”

 

“No, Castiel, you don’t need to be sorry.  I should have seen it.  I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”  Dean leaned in and gazed into Castiel’s wonderful eyes.  “I should have seen that you were feeling the exact same way I was feeling.”

 

Castiel’s face brightened with hope.  “You do? You feel like that about me too?” he croaked, unable to believe his ears. 

 

Dean bit his lip to stop from smiling (uselessly) and nodded.  Castiel gasped and flung his blanket off his shoulders.  He wrapped Dean up into his arms, squeezing him tight.  His heart hammered in his heart.  He felt like pinching himself, even though he knew he didn’t sleep much as an angel.  Although this is exactly what he had wanted to happen, he could say that he had actually really believed that he would succeed. 

 

He heard Dean chuckle and felt withdraw slightly; not even to break their embrace but enough that they could see each other’s faces.  Castiel stared deeply into Dean’s endless green orbs, completely enamoured.  Dean’s eyes soon darkened though as Castiel’s pink tongue darted out to dampen his dry lips.  The air around them begin to hum. 

 

Castiel found himself almost helplessly being drawn toward Dean like an asteroid caught in the gravitational pull of a sun.  If it was possible, his heart was beating even faster now.  Dean’s eyes fluttered close and he closed the final distance between their lips.  It began with just the lightest gentle press but soon their mouths slotted together and their tongues became tangled.  Dean nudged Castiel to lie backwards on his mattress to which Castiel complied with quickly.  Dean slotted a thigh between Castiel’s legs and gave his hips a slow roll.

 

 _Oh,_ that was _heavenly_.  Castiel felt a hunger that he had never felt before begin to stir within himself.  He wanted _more_.  He wanted all that Dean could offer him and he wanted to offer it right back.  His kissing became ferocious, an edge that wasn’t there before.  He heard Dean moan lowly and he knew immediately that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just kissing Dean tonight.  He wanted, no, _needed_ more than that.  And he was going to have it.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will contain smutty times and hopefully an epilogue, if I feel motivated enough. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this isn't too fragmented to read. Please let me know what you think of this style of writing!


End file.
